A Voldy Songfic
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: Voldy is finally expressing his true feelings and who he truly loves...himself? Eh, we can't all be perfect, right? Especially me when it comes to writing a summary! The rating might change.
1. Me and Me

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or You and Me by Lifehouse.

**A/N:** Hope you like this one-shot!

**Me and Me**

By Puzzsta

Chapter 1 – Me and Me

What day is it? And in what month?

This war never seemed so alive

They can't keep up but they won't back down

They've been losing so many lives

'Cause it's me and me and all of the Death Eaters with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's me and me and all other creatures

And I don't know why, Bellatrix can't keep her eyes off of me

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

I've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's me and me and all of my minions with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's me and me and world domination

And I don't know why, she can't keep her eyes off of me

There's something about death now

I can't quite figure out

Everything it is, is weaak

Everything it is sucks poop

'Cause it's me and me and all of the creatures with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's me and me and all other losers

And I don't know why, freakin' Bellatrix can't keep her eyes off of me

It's me and me and all stupid people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's me and me and all of my cronies

And I don't know why, suicide beats Bellatrix right now

What day is it?

And in what month?

This war never seemed so alive


	2. I Miss Me

**I Miss Me**

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
I used to call me my devil  
Said I was sent straight up from hell  
I'd hold me close in my arms  
I loved the way I felt so strong  
I never wanted me to leave  
I wanted me to stay here holding me  
[CHORUS:]  
I miss me  
I miss my smile  
And I still laugh manically  
Every once in a while  
And even though I'm killing now  
My soul's still here somehow  
My soul has got to go  
And I need me to know  
I miss me, sha la la la la  
I miss me  
I used to call me my killer  
And now I'm living out my scheme  
Oh how I wish I could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that Potter's running too fast  
[CHORUS]  
I know my soul's in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see my face, oh  
I know I'm where I need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
[CHORUS x2]

(I miss me)

A/N: Yeah, not great but fun to write, especially the beginning


	3. MyGame

**MyGame**

Let's have some fun, this wand is sick  
I wanna kill a Mudblood with my elder stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna kill a Mudblood with my elder stick

I wanna kill you  
And if I do I won't might miss you, filth  
It's very simple and not stupid  
Got my wand stolen by bratty Potter  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A MyGame, My fun game

Touch me I'll kill you  
Just wanna watch the light leave your eyes  
Maybe three seconds is enough for you to fall down

Let's have some fun, this wand is sick  
I wanna kill a Mudblood with your elder stick  
Don't think too much, Death's super quick  
I wanna kill a Mudblood with your elder stick

Let's play MyGame, play MyGame  
Do you want death, or you want pain  
are you in my game?  
Dans the blood game  
Let's have a kill spree, have a kill spree  
Do you want death, or you want pain  
Are you in the MyGame?  
Dans the blood game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy wandwork, yeah  
You've already begged on your knees, I'm educated in murdering, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
A death game, A death game

Touch me I'll kill you  
Just wanna watch the light leave your eyes  
Maybe three seconds is enough for you to fall down

Let's have some fun, this wand is sick  
I wanna kill a Mudblood with your elder stick  
Don't think too much, Death's super quick  
I wanna kill a Mudblood with your elder stick

Let's have a kill spree, have a kill spree  
Do you want death, or you want pain  
are you in the game?  
Dans the blood game  
Let's have a death toll, have a death toll  
Do you want blood, or you want gore  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the death game

I can see you staring, Bella, from across the alleyway  
with your eyes wide open and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A leader and a follower and a (huh!) and a game (and a game, and a game...doo doooooo)

Let's have a kill spree, have a kill spree  
Do you want death, or you want pain  
are you in the game?  
Dans the blood game  
Let's have a death toll, have a death toll  
Do you want blood, or you want gore  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the death game 

Let's have a kill spree, have a kill spree  
Do you want death, or you want pain  
are you in the game?  
Dans the blood game  
Let's have a death toll, have a death toll  
Do you want blood, or you want gore  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the death game

A/N: Hope you liked it. This song is property of Lady GaGa and I do not own Harry Potter.


	4. Song About Killing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own _Song About Killing_ by Caliban.

**A Voldy Songfic**

By Puzzsta

Chapter 4 – Song About Killing

I'm here to kill, and not to die

You feel this pain, I have this hate.

You teach me to anger

I teach you fear,

But now you're getting it all back (and my reasons are just trivial)

Try to run away, but believe me, to die this is your fate

This is a song about killing, a hate letter just for you,

Let's do this right; let's make it clear, no one wants you here!

All I want is to kill, I want you dead, the price is too high

My life's forever (I'm enjoying hunting you)

I'm in your shadow, I am your demon.

You have to burn for my joy, I'll watch you burn

So you better run, but I'll find you and watch you burn

Try to run away, but believe me, to die is your fate

This is a song about killing, a hate letter just for you,

Let's make it right, let's make it clear, no one wants you here Harry Potter!


	5. It's a Killing from the Voldye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own _Party in the U.S.A_ by Miley Cyrus. Eww.

**A Voldy Songfic**

By Puzzsta

Chapter 5 – It's a Killing from the Voldy-e

I popped out of thin air in Godric's Hollow

with a dream and my wand at hand

welcome to the town of the Potter's, (woah)

am I gonna kill them?

Began to stride,

Here I am for the first time

Look to the right and I see the big welcome sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so moronic

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda anxious

Too much pressure and I'm anxious,

That's when a neighbor turned on the radio

and a Carrie song was on

and the Carrie song was on

and the Carrie song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Twirling my wand like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a killing from the Voldy-e

Yeah, It's a killing from the Voldy-e

I'm close to the house in my hastiness

And a little boy's lookin at me now

Like "whos that dude, thats rockin' kicks?

He gotta be some lunatic"

So hard with my servants not around me

It's definitely not a killing spree

Cause' all I see are dressed up freaks

I guess I never got the memo

My arm is twitching and I'm feelin kinda murderous

Too much pressure and I'm pissed off

That's when the neighbor dropped my favorite tune

and a Carrie song was on

and the Carrie song was on

and the Carrie song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Twirling my wand like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a killing from the Voldy-e

Yeah, It's a killing from the Voldy-e

Feel like murdering right tonight (right tonight)

Back to my gonna kill those brats tonight (brats tonight)

Nothing stops me any time (any time)

The neighbor plays my song and I feel alright!

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Twirling my wand like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)

Yeah (huh huh), It's a killing from the Voldy-e (Yeah)

Yeah, It's a killing from the Voldy-e

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away (flying away)

Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)

Twirling my wand like yeah, (twirling my wand like yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah (Yeah), It's a killing from the Voldy-e

Yeah (muahaha), It's a killing from the Voldy-e (Killing from the Voldy-e!)


	6. Bella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**A Voldy Songfic**

By LilyxJames4ever

Chapter 6 – Bella

[Voldy] Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh. You know you hate me, I know you do, you shout whenever then I'll kill you. You are my minion, you are my slave and you will never ever, ever be mine. Are we an item? Girl quit playing, we're just friends, what are you saying? Said there's no other, look right in my eyes, my best slave made me want to kill myself. And I was like…

[Chorus] Bella, Bella, Bella oooooh, like Bella, Bella, Bella noooooooo, like Bella, Bella, Bella, ooooh. Thought you'd never be mine, mine (repeat)

[Voldy] Oh, for me you would have done whatever, and I just can't believe we're now together and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you. I'll do anything, to get out of this, and now please say Bella don't fix me and you shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream. I'm going down, down, down, down and I just can't believe my best slave won't be around. And I'm like…

[Chorus] Bella, Bella, Bella oooooh, like Bella, Bella, Bella noooooooo, like Bella, Bella, Bella, ooooh. Thought you'd never be mine, mine (repeat)

[Bella] Voldy, when I was 13 you were my first love, there was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above. You had me going crazy, oh I was star struck, you'd keep me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. You made my heart pound, I skipped a beat when I see you in the street and at home unaware now but I really wanna make love on the weekend. I know I got you angry but you are so amazing and now my heart is praying and I just keep on saying….

[Chorus] Bella, Bella, Bella oooooh, like Bella, Bella, Bella noooooooo, like Bella, Bella, Bella, ooooh. Thought you'd never be mine, mine (repeat)

Now I'm gone, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, now I'm all gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone. Thank god!


End file.
